A Rift Between Friends
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: After the events of Monster Bash, Marco and Star get into a heated argument, and Marco decides to go back to Earth believing Star doesn't care about him anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Star saw Marco walking back to the Castle.

She knew she had to check on him to make sure he was ok.

"Marco, everything ok?" she asked.

"Never been better," he said in an angry tone.

"Marco if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me," said Star.

"What do you care?" asked Marco, "You have Tom."

"Marco are you ok?" asked Star.

"No thanks to you," he said turning his back on her.

"No thanks to me?" asked Star, "Where is all this coming from?"

"You know where its coming from," said Marco, "Do you even realize what I did to come back here?"

Star was shocked.

"Marco I…." said Star.

"You what?" asked Marco, "You just wanna tell me about how great Tom is, and how you're over me is that it?!"

He finally faced her.

"I gave up Jackie, my school, and everything, so I can come back to you," said Marco, "And this is what happens; you're making lip to lip with Hellboy and I'm busy nearly getting killed!"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Star.

"I'm saying you weren't there for me!" said Marco, "You were so busy with Tom and everything that you didn't even realize how hurt I was. Just because you have a boyfriend now doesn't mean you have to be a lousy friend!"

Everybody was listening.

"I was an idiot to think I would ever be with you," said Marco, "I give up everything for you, and now you leave me."

"Marco…." Said Star.

"Don't 'Marco' me," he snapped, "If you were my real friend you would help me instead of kicking me to the curb!"

"Listen pal she didn't have a…" said Tom before he was interrupted.

"YOU SHUT UP TOM!" shouted Marco.

"Hey!" said Star, "Don't yell at him!"

"Are you defending him?!" asked Marco.

"Yes," said Star, "He didn't do anything!"

Marco just grabbed his dimensional scissors and opened a door.

"Marco where are you going?" asked Star.

"I'm going home," said Marco, "Where I actually have people who care about me."

"Marco there are things going on, but we can get through it together," said Star.

"There's no we this time," said Marco still angry, "If you wanna go discover more mysteries about your magic, then be my guest. Because you're on your own!"

With that he left back to Earth.

Star had tears foaming out of her eyes.

"Star…." Said Tom.

"I need to be alone," she said running off.

"Poor B-fly," said Pony Head.


	2. Chapter 2

Star was looking up at the sky.

She was sad because she had lost her best friend.

"I had no idea," she said, "But its too late and now she's gone."

A portal opened.

It was Marco.

"Star I came back to apologize," he said.

Star ran to him and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am now that you're back," she said.

"Look, Janna told me everything," said Marco, "She explained that kiss earlier was only you two saying farewell."

"Yeah," said Star, "Tom and I weren't dating, he told me he was seeing somebody back on Earth."

Marco chuckled.

"Yeah, I really need to rethink how I act about something," he said.

"But you were right about one thing," said Star, "I wasn't there for you. I was so focused on trying to bring harmony to monsters and Mewmans that I didn't take the time to put you into thought."

"Its ok Star," said Marco.

"No its not ok," said Star as she turned away, "I'm such a lousy friend."

Marco grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him.

"Star Butterfly don't you EVER say that again!" said Marco, "You're an amazing princess from another dimension who has changed my life, and you're just as if not more important than anything I've had in my life!"

"You really mean that?" asked Star.

"Yes," said Marco, "Why do you think I came back to Mewni to help you face Toffee?"

Star's cheeks turned red.

"Honestly the reason I overreacted was because I thought I was too late to tell you how I really felt about you," said Marco, "When I saw you with Tom it shattered me."

"What do you mean?" asked Star.

"Star, I…." said Marco, "I…. I love you ok? I love you, and I always have!"

"Y-y-you do?" asked Star.

"Yes Star, I do," said Marco, "And to prove it…."

Marco kissed her.

Star was surprised at first but then slowly leaned into it kissing him back.

"I'll never leave your sight again Star," said Marco, "If you ever need somebody to help you in your adventures and mysteries, I'm here for you."

Star blushed.

"I love you too Marco," said Star, "This means a lot to me. Sooooooo what am I to you now?"

"I guess you're my girlfriend now," said Marco.

They were about to kiss again when Tom and Janna appeared.

"Did I come at a bad time?" asked Tom.

"Kinda," said Star, "What's up?"

"We have a bit of an issue," said Janna, "There's some kind of green haired woman causing trouble on Earth."

"Eclipsa!" said Star and Marco in unison.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…._**


End file.
